Después de la fiesta
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Draco parece muy cabreado al llegar de la fiesta de Halloween, ¿porqué será?


Disclaimer: nada de lo abajo mencionado me pertenece en absoluto. Excepto ciertas escenas que no salieron en los libros ;) Gracias por leer.

Draco entró a la casa dando un portazo que hizo que las paredes retumbasen. Harry, entró inmediatamente después mirándolo extrañado.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa exactamente? –le preguntó mientras se quitaba la capa de su disfraz.

—Oh, sabes muy bien lo que me pasa, Potter –gruñó mirándolo con la boca torcida.

Dicho eso, se metió corriendo en su habitación, la cual cerró de la misma forma.

—¡Deja de dar portazos, Draco! ¡Esta casa también es mía! ¿Recuerdas?

Harry se tiró al sofá y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. No entendía que demonios le pasaba ahora.

—¡Pues si es tan tuya, –recalcó el rubio asomando la cabeza rubia desde el cuarto- quédate a dormir en TU sofá!

Harry gruñó fuerte y se levantó para acercarse a averiguar que cojones le ocurría ahora.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Le preguntó nada más entrar- primero me obligas a asistir a la dichosa fiesta, que sabes que odio por cierto, y encima de disfraces. Y cuando aparezco allí, después de casi ocho horas trabajando, me miras como si te hubiese hecho la mayor ofensa de tu vida, y te tiras toda la puñetera noche ignorándome. Y por si fuera poco, ahora montas un espectáculo –dijo casi sin respirar- Dime, Draco, ¿en que he ofendido a su majestad en esta ocasión?

—¡Vete a la mierda, Harry! –dijo metiéndose en el baño con cara de resentimiento y cerrando la puerta de otro golpe.

—¡Deja de hacer eso de una vez, joder! –gritó de pura frustración.

Se deshizo del resto de su disfraz y se puso los pantalones del pijama. Salió al baño de fuera a cepillarse los dientes y a darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de nuevo, el rubio no estaba y la puerta seguía cerrada por lo que dedujo que seguiría allí dentro. "Bien, si no quería salir, que durmiese en la bañera" pensó, y acto seguido se metió a la cama sin que le costase apenas unos minutos conciliar el sueño.

Despertó con el ruido de la alarma que solía poner Draco los domingos, decía que era una muy mala costumbre no madrugar, aunque fuese festivo, pues así no se podía aprovechar el día. Recordó que la semana pasada lo había despertado de otra forma _muy_ diferente y mucho más _placentera._

Se levantó, no sin trabajo, pues la noche anterior entre unas cosas y otras se había acostado bastante tarde. Fue a la cocina y a parte de un periódico, detrás del que imaginaba estaba _Don me enfado porque quiero y cuando quiero, _tan solo había una taza humeante de café. Intentó cogerla pero antes de que llegase casi a tocarla, el rubio bajó el periódico y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ni lo intentes, prepárate el tuyo propio –y acto seguido, cogió la taza y se llevó a los labios.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, fue a la encimera se apropió del primer bollo que vio y se lo metió entero en la boca. Luego lanzó una mirada asesina al otro y salió de la cocina.

A media tarde, Draco terminó de hacer unas cuentas que tenía pendientes y entró al salón a ver que se traía Harry entre manos. Había estado toda la tarde muy callado y eso era raro en él.

Lo que vio lo cabreó aun más…

—¿Tienes que ir así por la casa? Te recuerdo que no vives solo… -le dijo apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

Harry, sentado como un indio sobre una silla, en bóxers y con las gafas puestas, revisaba un par de informes que no se había parado a revisar el día anterior. Cuando oyó las acusaciones del rubio, se quedó de piedra.

—¿Ahora te molesta que vaya en ropa interior? –preguntó pretendiendo ser irónico.

—Tan solo digo, que al parecer, estás cogiendo la fea costumbre de pasearte ligero de ropa…

—Estamos en casa, por Merlín, Draco. ¿Quién me va a ver? Aparte de ti, claro. Pero si es a ti a quien molesto, me pondré una bata –añadió levantándose de la silla y dejando las gafas sobre la mesa.

—No me molesta, por mí como si te paseas desnudo por el callejón Diagon –le retó mientras se giraba para irse.

Pero Harry fue más rápido y le agarró del antebrazo.

—Ahora mismo me estás diciendo que demonios ocurre contigo –le amenazó.

—Suéltame, Harry –advirtió Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

—Contéstame, y te soltaré.

El rubio, lejos de hacerle caso, tan solo dio un tirón de su brazo para intentar zafarse del agarre, pero Harry lo fortificó. Lo que llevó a ambos a una lucha que terminó con Draco en el suelo y con Harry sobre él a horcajadas sujetándole ambas manos a los lados.

—Vamos, Draco –dijo con tono conciliador- dime qué te pasa… por favor…

Draco suspiró lentamente y giró la cabeza para un lado. No podía mirar esos ojos verdes y negarle nada. Era prácticamente imposible, por lo que decidió romper el contacto.

Harry soltó una de las manos y acunó la cara de Draco hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Podía ver que estaba molesto, como dolido, pero la impotencia de no saber porque, lo estaba matando. Draco esta vez, al no poder volver la cara, tan solo movió los ojos hacia abajo.

—Draco… mírame –le pidió- por favor…

Haciéndole caso a la voz suave de Harry, volvió a posar sus pupilas en él. El gesto casi suplicante, los labios semi abiertos y los ojos entrecerrados en muda pregunta, fueron demasiado para él, quien lentamente, alzó la cabeza y atrapó los labios del moreno entre los suyos. Se separaron un segundo después y se miraron tan intensamente que Harry podía ver sus ojos reflejados en los grises de Draco y viceversa. Entonces fue él quien atacó la boca de Draco, que al saberse libre, llevó ambas manos a la cara del moreno para besarlo con más intensidad aun.

Draco podía oír gruñir a Harry dentro de su boca, le encantaba saber que podía provocar esas reacciones en él después de tanto tiempo, eso hacía que su estómago le cosquillease. Pero lo que más, más, le hacía estremecerse, era sentir las manos de Harry deslizarse por su nuca, por su costado, por su espalda, por su culo; levantándole la pierna por el muslo y metiéndole las manos bajo la ropa para quitársela.

Se dejó desnudar por las manos que lo tocaban y lo hacían delirar después de cuatro años. Las dejó vagar libres por su cuerpo que ya daba signos de excitación. Su piel erizada, sus pupilas dilatadas, los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus labios. Todo era por él. Nadie más podía provocar ni una sola de aquellas sensaciones, tan solo él. Él. _Él_.

El primer grito de placer lo inundó de lleno, como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando la boca de Harry se deslizó por su pecho y su vientre y devoró su erección. A partir de ahí ya no vio nada, tan solo trazos de pelo negro, piel brillante por el sudor y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que se perdía entre el vello de su entrepierna.

El segundo grito fue aun más escandaloso.

—Shh –siseó quedamente Harry separándose un momento- no grites tanto, cariño, los vecinos van a pensar que te estoy matando.

Harry terminó lo que estaba haciendo ahí abajo y levantó ambas piernas del rubio para poder penetrarlo por fin.

Las embestidas, que al principio fueron lentas y profundas, pasaron a ser rápidas y necesitadas después. Ambos jadeaban casi al compás, mientras Draco rodeaba las caderas del Gryffindor con sus piernas, y arañaba su espalda con sus dedos. Todo era siempre así de intenso con Harry.

Se corrió cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio sobre él, con el pelo pegado a la frente, mojado, con la cabeza echada atrás, _jadeando_, apretando los labios rojos del esfuerzo, gritando su nombre al llegar al clímax, abriendo su boca justo al terminar dentro de él para poder respirar; y finalmente, cuando sus parpados se abrieron dejándole ver las dos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

Su pecho subía y bajaban aun cuando Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Vas a contarme que te pasaba? –le preguntó aprovechándose de la debilidad del momento.

Draco pensó que dado el caso, ya no tenía sentido seguir enfadado, así que dejó salir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Tú. Tú eras lo que me pasaba. Tú presentándote en la fiesta con ese disfraz, enseñando todo el cuerpo, dejando que todos te mirasen embobados, siendo simpático con todos los hombres que se acercaron a flirtear contigo; yendo a saludarme el último cuando toda la gente presente en aquella fiesta, ya te había repasado de arriba abajo.

—Demonios Draco –dijo sin evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapase- ¿Estabas celoso? ¿Tú?

—Claro que estaba celoso, ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer con ese diminuto disfraz de… _brumano_, o lo que diantres fuese? –Harry explotó a carcajadas- ¿no se qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Romano, Draco, era un romano. Y en esa época vestían así… no sabía que te hubiese molestado… tan solo intenté ir lo mejor posible para que luego no te quejases porque no le ponía interés.

—Nadie te quitó los ojos de encima, maldita sea. El año que viene, elegiré yo tu disfraz y serás un simpático y tapadito fantasma muggle, que lo sepas. No puedes ir provocando así a la gente, eres muy inocente, cariño.

—¿Sabes? pues tú aun dentro de tu camisa, pantalones y capa de vampiro, conseguiste ponerme a mil.

Draco bajo él, sonrió.

—Nunca lo he hecho con un romano… ¿Por qué no vuelves a ponerte esa faldita tan mona? –le preguntó poniendo morritos.

Harry se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con fuerza, luego se levantó corriendo y desapareció de la vista. A los pocos minutos apareció con el deseable traje y Draco lo repasó de arriba abajo. Harry se acercó a él y antes de tirarse encima, dijo muy recto y solemne:

—Ave, César, los que van a follar te saludan.


End file.
